


Love After the War

by DemonsandSweets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gemstuck, How Do I Tag, Incest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Tagging even though they're not related here, Thoughts of character death, bc it's stridercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsandSweets/pseuds/DemonsandSweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby thought that Fire Opal was shattered during the war, but, when he finds him poofed on the outskirts of the battlefield after being bubbled for years, the two gems find love after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After the War

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Anon on tumblr.  
> http://rustlemydirkies.tumblr.com/post/147426902044/could-you-do-something-with-brodad-and
> 
> Gemstuck is my life, fight me. Also, Dave is a Ruby and Bro is a Fire Opal here. Smol and tol.
> 
> Requests are open, just send a message of a ship from my wall, a prompt, and say if either smut or fluff.  
> http://rustlemydirkies.tumblr.com/

It's been over five thousand years. Almost six thousand in two hundred and fifty years.

You've been trapped in your gem for so long. You don't know how long you've been there, but you know that you woke up in a temple. Nobody was there. You ran out of the small home with your sword in hand. There wasn't anything here but a warp pad and things you didn't recognize. Just where the hell were you?

As you walked out to the sandy beach to look around, you remembered. Fire Opal. With a flash, you ran back to the warp pad just as three gems and...a human? (You believe it's a human.) appeared. The gems all gasped at your sudden appearance, you don't know why, but you do recognize the stars. They were the enemy you and Fire Opal fought years ago.

They summoned their weapons and you kept yours summoned, dodging attacks as the human yelled for them to stop. Once they did, you moved between them and used the warp pad, going wherever you could go. You found yourself at the galaxy warp and went on quickly to try to find the warp back to the battlefield. You eventually found it and warped back, surprised at what you found.

It was covered in strawberries.

There were no fighting gems, no cries of war, no more explosions, everything was...silent.

You didn't care, you needed to find Fire Opal. As you ran along, you saw weapons and shattered gems at your feet, gems of both armies. You didn't know what to say, you were torn. You were devastated. What if Fire Opal was among them? What if he was gone before you could even try and save him?

You tripped over an ax and skidded to a halt in the dirt, tears rolling down your face as you slowly got back up on your hands and knees. You didn't want to believe it, but it could be true. He could be gone.

You cried more, and, through the tears, you could see something shine in the sun. You slowly look up at what it was and saw a gem. You instantly scramble for it, picking it up in your hands to look over the lined cut.

It was Fire Opal. Not a single scratch on his gem.

You gin and watch as the gem picked up from his hand to form back into him, watched as he looked at you and kneeled down to wipe the tears from your face. You jump into his arms and he dances you both around as you clung on tightly. You didn't want to leave him ever again, you didn't want to ever feel like you've lost him ever again. As you open your eyes, you've realized you've grown taller, realized what you two have done.

You two became Imperial Topaz together.

It took you two a while to figure out how to move your arms around and control the body, but you two finally had the hang of it and hid out in a nearby cave you two dug near the battlefield. You curled your arms around your body and held you both close, whispering that you were sorry for failing, but Fire Opal forgave you, held you closer and wiped away the forming tears as you both watched the skies together, wanting to stay as Imperial Topaz together so you could never leave him alone again.


End file.
